Beast Is a Beauty
by Admerxin13
Summary: I had to save my Father from being prisoner somehow, so I traded his freedom for my captivity. Little did I know that I would start a chain of events that would change everything I knew. AkuRoku AxelxRoxas Yaoi X3
1. The Beginning

This is What happens when I'm listening to songs and come across 'tale as old as time' from Beauty and the Beast while reading AkuRoku... and eating loads of candy.

Enjoy!

The day was breezy and sweet scents drifted around in the Tyrayous Market. People of every age swarmed joyfully around from store to store. I sat on the fountain in the middle of the square, a thick book in my hand. So caught up in it, I didn't notice Seifer walking my way.

"Hello, Roxas. What do you have there?" He swiftly pulled the book out of my hands.

"Ah! Give that back, Seifer." The town's 'protector' ignored me though, and tossed the book over his shoulders. Honestly, I don't know how he could be called a protector. All he does is torture the smaller bit of citizans because he's sooo tall. Ugh. "No!" I turned to him. "Why did you do that?! This book is borrowed."

He shrugged, then took up a leering, 'I'm so awesome and you're not' grin. "So, Rox. Want to go to tonight's celebration with me? I promise you'll have fun- Hey!"

"No, thank you, Seifer." I told him as I walked away, book clutched to my chest. He sat grumbling at how I always refused to go with him every , we used to be best friends when we were both still small. Then, he started to get extreme growth spurts, and the rest is history. He's been trying to get me to go out with him for so long, it's to pathetic to think about. Seriously, can't the guy take a hint?!

I made my familiar way to the local bookstore. "Hello, Roxas!" Called a soothingly deep voice, and I turned to face my friend Pence's dad, the Bookkeeper of Twilight Town.

"Hey, Mr. Hinata!" How's buisness?" I walked in the warm store, smelling the familiar scent of old paper and ink.

"Ah, Roxas, you know, not many find books as enthralling as you and I do." I laughed at this. It was very true. Many people believed thinking, and reading as wastes of time that could be used for work.

Soon, I found myself out of town. I sighed, then sat out in one of the wide fields on the outskirts of the bustling town. As I watched the clouds billow across the sky, A sense of being watched came over me. "God, when will I find somewhere I can just be me?" I whispered.

I stood, then turned to the North, Where the eyes watching me were. Ever since I was little, I could sense when and where I was being watched from.

Nothing could be seen except for the Dark Forest. A place where wolves and who knows what else lurked. I shuddered; it suddenly had become cold.

It was late in Autumn, but not that late, so it was odd to feel so chilled. Even though the feeling had disappeared, I still stood facing the old, gloomy forest. A memory of many years ago swept through my mind.

The sweet smell of dark pines, the shadows playing, always just out of reach. I had gone into that same stretch of wood, in my innocent childhood. How I'd loved to explore then. I'd found it lighter than most thought it was, but after a while, I saw something up ahead I'd never heard of before.

I walked up to the huge gate in front of what looked like a castle. Still believing in faerie tales, I'd called out "Is a princess up there? Call down, please!" And, though no one answered, I vaguely remember seeing something in one window of the West side of the Castle. A flash of red, dissapearing as soon as my eyes focused on the widow I'd looked at.

After that, I'd gone home, to find I'd been gone the entire day and sunset was iminent. "Roxas Strife!" My father had scolded me. "Young man, you should know better than to go off into the…" He picked up a piece of pine straw. "The Dark Forest!"

I laughed at the memory. Such trouble I'd been then. Now, being sixteen, I saw how foolish I'd been. I was suddenly aware that it was beginning to reach darkness. A noise drew my attention and I gasped, for, up ahead, I saw my father.

Banging against the inside window of a black carriage.

He was being carried away into a shodowy opening. Away from me. "No!" I cried, racing to the horse I'd left to graze, jumping up on it's back and taking off without thinking. I could hear Father calling out.

"Let him go!" I cried up to the driver I couldn't see.

I followed the incredibly fast carriage into the very same forest I'd explored to long ago. "Wait! Stop!" I called again. Why did the path we were racing on feel so... familiar?

I saw it be fore I realized it.

The huge Iron Gates closed just before I reached them. I yanked stomper, my horse, to a stop and looked up to see the very same towers and windows as I had so long ago. "What… what is this?!" I called out. A flash of red came from a tower window and was gone before I looked.

I got off Stomper, and slapped him to send him home before turning to the great gate. "Alright, then." I told myself. "We'll just do it your way, then." And with that, I began to climb the tall gate.

It wasn't long before I was on the other side and opening the dark, old wooden door ahead. I hesitated for just the slightest moment, then walked in, my blue eyes scanning the shadows for anything. Some stairs led up high, and I followed. Soon there was a split in them, though.

_God,_ I thought, _What do I do now?_

Something made me turn left. I don't know what it was, but I followed. A candelabra was lit in an alcove in the wall, which I grabbed as I went.

There was a door up ahead, and stairs on the opposite side. I took the stairs.

Oddly, I felt like I was being watched as I went. But, when I looked, none could be found. The only thing other than me that was present was the candleabra. Odd.

The stairs became narrower just as I reached the top. I could hear my father crying. He'd never cried before that I knew of.

I burst in then. "Father!" I cried out when I saw him.

"R-Roxas?! No! Y-you have to get out of here Now!" My father, thestill young Cloud Strife, pushed me back from the cell he was in.

"What do you mean? I'm not just going to leave you-" I was cut off by clapping behind me.

I whirled only to face shadows. Out Spoke a gravelly voice, "You, boy. What do you do here? This is not a place for children."

I glared at that, then spat, "I'm not a child. And this is my Father. Please," I glanced back at Father, "Let him go."

"I cannot do that, boy. He is my prisoner, for he came to my castle and was going to tell all. He cannot leave." Whoever he was turned away. Footsteps began to fade away.

"Wait!" I heard him stop. "I-if I take his place… would you agree?"

"No! Don't-" Father started.

"Silence!" The voice roared. I flinched slightly. "I might agree, but what of your father? He would tell of me and my castle."

"I promise he won't tell."

"...Very well, boy." I heard him turn away once more and start to leave.. "Wait. Before I agree, come into the light." There was still a bit from outside.

Heavy footsteps sounded, and when he stepped into the light, I gasped. The one standing before me was not a man, but a wolf like creature on it's hind legs. "Do you wish to leave your father now, boy?" He asked mockingly.

I straightened up, standing as tall as I could, and shook my head. "No. Please continue." And he released my father.

Father made to race to me, but was grabbed by the creature and dragged away, the door closing behind them.

I couldn't stand not at least seeing Father go, and raced to the window. I saw the creature toss my father back in the carriage and it take off. Then I collapsed to the floor, tears in my eyes.

The door creaked open, and a clawed hand pulled me up. "W-what are you doing?"

"Taking you to your room." The Beast answered.

I wouldn't stay in the dungeon tower? I sure as hell wasn't going to argue that point.

He took me down the long stairs and up the ones to the right side of the castle. The room he pushed me in was large, empty, and dark. As he closed the door, He asked me, "What's your name?"

"Roxas Strife." I told him, who nodded. "Well, Roxas, You are to join me for dinner."

Just then the sun set, and everything changed. The room and hall became immediately lit. The room was a light blue color. But, what changed the most was the creature in front of me.

Instead of the Wolf-like creature I'd seen earlier, before me stood a tall man, about twenty-two by his looks. He had dark, spikey red hair tied back with a black ribbon. His eyes were Emerald green, startlingly bright and intelligent, with tear-like marks underneath.

He was wearing black form-fitting pants, and a loose black silk shirt. His lean frame was muscular in all the right places, and any girl who saw him would probably be bowing down to him. All in all, a VERY tempting package.

He scowled out the window before telling me, "I will see you when you are ready." Then closed the double doors.

"Well, That was quite a surprise for you, wasn't it, sir?" I spun around to find the source of the voice, to find a boy of about ten on the other side of the room stretching.

"Where did you come from? No, never mind." I turned and stuck my tongue out at the door childishly. "I won't be joining him for dinner." I told the boy.

"The master will be very displeased, sir, if you don't. Lord knows what he'll do to me." The little boy's eyes glistened.

I sighed. "Will he hurt you?" The boy shook his head.

"No, but I won't get my supper, sir." So I let him dress me in black pants like his master's and a sapphire blue silk shirt. Black boots were added, too.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My Blonde hair was spiked in a swirl, and the shirt made my eyes seem darker than before.

"You look quite dashing, sir. My name is Vivi, by the way." He turned to close the dresser doors.

"Thanks, Vivi. I'm Roxas."

"So I heard. Well, you'll have to go as soon as the escort gets-" Vivi was interrupted by a knock on the door. "There she is now, Sir." And he went to open the door. A maid stood there, and curtsied to me.

"Dinner." I walked up to her. She was a wild-looking silver-haired girl. "Come." She called to me as she walked. I followed slowly.

The room she led me to was a long dining hall. Two places were set up across from each other. The Red-haired man was at one, and I was sat in the opposite one.

I kept my eyes averted from him, but I could feel myself being looked over. When the man cleared his throat, I looked to him. "My name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The last bit was said with a point to his temple.

I nodded, then looked away from Axel. The food appeared then. First came a light salad, then Roast duck and vegetables. Puddings and cakes followed. I ate silently and very little.

"Come, now." Axel said after a while, "No need to waste good food. Eat." I ignored him, though.

After the end of the meal I stood and he did, too. I watched him as he came around the table to me, and made a sweeping motion with his hand towards the few others, who were all staff.

Then, I was alone with Axel. The master of this odd place. He pulled me toward him, and led me to another room, a ball room it looked like. "What do you think?" Axel asked as he led me to the doors on the other side of the huge place.

I shrugged. "It's –" We'd reached the doors, and he'd opened them to show a lightly lit rose garden. In the center, a pink-haired man tended the red rose bush, the only one visible.

"Wow… I… It's beautiful." A fountain could be heard nearby. I didn't notice the pink-haired man leave.

"So. Roxas." I felt Axel's hand pull my chin up. "Have you ever been kissed by a man?"

I didn't get a chance to answer the question, for Axel's lips closed over mine. I felt his other arm snake around my waist, pulling me close, and also make me unable to push away. A quick zing went down my spine.

I could feel every angle of his lean body as Axel brushed his lips over mine in a stomach-tingling way. He nibbled at my bottom lip, making me want to open them. Axel slipped his tongue in my mouth, causing me to shiver.

The hand holding my chin left, only to cup the back of my head. My arms, of their own will, wound around his neck.

No, I thought, I'd never been kissed by a man… until now.


	2. Explore

Beast is a Beauty ch 2

Woot! Chapter two! I'm really proud of myself for this idea! Anyone seen my Trailer on youtube? Go to: `

--------

Axel stopped kissing me after a moment, and grinned at my heavily flushed face. I felt his arm slowly, deliciously so, slide away.

"I guess not." Then, Axel turned around and started walking away. "Oh!" he turned halfway to me and looked me strait in the eyes. I could see humor there. "Do you still believe there's a princess in this castle?"

I choked on nothing as he chuckled. "Maybe I'll have to disprove that idea with a tour sometime." He told me, then was gone.

I stumbled my way up the slightly familiar stairway to my new room, shock circulating through me the entire way.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Vivi asked as I walked into the room. I shook my head. _So, He's who I saw in the window so long ago!_

"I suppose a little rest will help you a bit, yes?" I nodded silently.

* * * * *

I woke to a loud, voice with a… was that a British accent? "Oy, luv, you need to get up. Suns a wasting it lovely rays if you're not getting you but outta bed, there."

I groaned as I opened my eyes, Then audibly squeaked at what was leaning over me. A freaking _clock_?!

"Grandfather clock, thank you very much, boyo."

"Oh… sorry." I flushed bright red, realising I'd stated the last bit aloud, as I clambered out of bed. What do you say to a talking grandfather clock, I wonder? Gah! What the hell was going on?!

"My name is Luxord, by the by, luv." The Clock said while sifting through my clothes. A knock sounded at the door.

"That'll be Demyx. He's the tub!" Vivi, now a hat-hanger, piped up as he opened the door. Sure enough, in came a walking, talking bathtub. When would the oddities ever end? I think I'm still asleep.

"Hey! You're a cutie, aren't you?" Demyx greeted the bug-eyed me. Seeing my look, he smiled. "Oh, don't worry. We're only like this while the sun's up. At night we've got our original bodies."

"Hush, hush!" Luxord scolded. "The master doesn't like that talk, now. You should know that."

"Why?" I asked hesitantly. Luxord mulled that over a moment, then became brave enough to say, "This curse is his fault, or so he believes."

Luxord sighed, then scolded Demyx, "Get the young master a good hot bath, you bloody bigmouth."

I was red as an apple as I stepped into Demyx. "D-doesn't it get embarrassing, being the one everyone bathes in?"

"Actually, I'm only used by you, and I used to be the male assistant washer until, well, this." Demyx answered readily. "Oh! Don't forget behind the ears!"

I laughed genuinely at that. Demyx's voice joined mine.

--Axel's POV--

I could hear Roxas Laughing through the wall in the hall as I paced. I growled low.

Why did Demyx have to be the one to make him laugh so truly?! But, still, it was magic enough to hear it, even if I'd had enough of magic over these years.

The memory of kissing the boy made me smile. I had done it out of pure instinct. Nothing other than that. He was there, and no one was around to see... his face was just so innocent and tempting... Gah! I think I feel a nosebleed coming on!

I sighed, then made my way back down the hall to my garden. As soon as I entered, the sweet, strong scent of the great red rose enveloped me.

I walked up to the largest bud. One petal fell as I approached, and I cursed under my breath.

Had that many years really passed since that one, fateful day? I sighed, then sat on the nearest bench, mentally and physically tired.

Too much time passed, and footsteps sounded behind me. I swept myself up and started to walk away; knowing without looking it was Roxas. Even if I hadn't been able to smell his approach, I'd have known it was him.

"W-wait! Axel!" His hand came up and grabbed my coat, clinging, hiding his face in my back. "A-about last night..." Then he seemed to change his mind. "...Dinner was good. Great, really."

I smiled, still not facing the younger man. I let it fade before turning to face Roxas. He didn't react this time to my day... face. I hated it when he first saw me. My dry humor escaping on it's own.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I began to walk again, in vain. He kept up readily, if with some effort.

Damn.

-Roxas POV-

_God! why was I cursed with short legs?!_ Was all I could think for some time as I struggled to keep up to his large, now wolfish figure.

"I suppose you've met Luxord by now? quite the..." he seemed to be searching for the right word. "_Charming_ timepeice, neh?"

I laughed a bit, still trying to keep up with Axel's long strides. Soon silence took over.

"So... Will you be... disproving... my thoughts anytime soon?" I inquired after a moment. One eyebrow went up.

"What?"

"You told me last night before leaving that you'd disprove my, um, old thought that there was a princess living here." I was too embarrassed by saying this. He

couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe tonight, after dinner." He told me as he wove expertly through the hedge maze. When we reached the middle, Axel turned to me.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked nervously. Axel only shrugged.

"You Don't?!" I began to freak. His hand came down to my shoulder."Roxas, chill. You can get us out." I stared. He let out a gravelly laugh.

Suddenly, my feet were off the ground and around Axel's waist. "Meep!"

Why was I being given a piggy back ride? Hell, I don't think Axel even knew.

My torso was comepletely above the top of the hedges. "Okay. Now just tell me left, right, or foreword." Why did Axel always have to seem so sure of himself?

By two o'clock We were sweating as we finally made our way out. "wanna hear something funny?" Axel didn't wait for me to answer. "We could have turned two rights, three lefts, and gone straight to reach the exit."

For a moment I stood there staring, then burst into laughter. I quieted quickly at the look I was getting. "Sorry. I was just, kinda thinking it was Ironic."

Axel tilted his head inquiringly, and I couldn't help but go on."I saw that, but thought it was a dead end instead." Now he chuckled.

"I . I think it's well past lunchtime, so, a cool snack maybe?"

"Sure." I think my somewhat unenthusiastic answer confused him a bit.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with me asking and him answering, and sometimes the opposite.

When sunset rolled around, though, I felt slightly uneasy. Last night's kiss brought a flush to my cheeks. Would Axel kiss me again? Or would he just be the akward host he seemed to enjoy being?

Like so many things in life, only time could tell. So, I put on a brave face as I changed for the slightly formal dinner. My shirt was the only differed part of my attire. Emerald, now, instead of Sapphire. A color that made my hair take on more of a silvery-gold tone.

When Vivi opened the door, Axel was there. It was then I realised the sun was already set. Axel looked the same, but what caught me was the smirk that appeared on his ever mocking features. I looked down at myself. "What?" I didn't see anything wrong.

"We match." Axel explained. It dawned on me then. Too bad Axel could look like prince charming while I couldn't.

Whoah, whoah, whoah! Prince charming?! Where did THAT come from?!

"Ready to go, Roxas?" Broke through my mental war. My head snapped up. "Oh. Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."

The meal was lighter today. more fit for summer, but after this hot of a day I couldn't be happier.

"So... " I looked up, directly into Axel's cat-like eyes without meaning to. My breath caught in my throught. "Are you ready to have your imaginings disproved, Roxy?" I scowled at the new nickname before retorting artfully, "Of course, Pick-Ax." Now he glared.

Suddenly, as if by magic, I was laying on my back on the cold floor, Axel's scowling face above me. I blushed, because he was straddling my waist; a very compromising position.

He smirked, then leaned in. I held my breath as he came within an hairs-width of distance between our lips. "I think I could win this battle quite easily, Roxas. Quite easily." The sweet scent of him rolled over me, distroying my thought process. His eyes were visibly darkening by the second. I could see it in his eyes before he acted, and kissed me feircely, crushing my lips with his.

When I attempted to push the red-head off, his hands gripped my wrists and stayed them to the floor. His attack abruptly changed. A soft, gentle nibble on my lips, now bruised slightly, sent shivers through me. Zings of pleasure traveled up and down my spine.

Then his lips were gone from mine, but still on me. They traveled to my ear, tickling, yet not, then down my throat. My back arched up of it's own accord, pressing his lips harder to me.

I couldn't stop myself from groaning here. I felt Axel's hot lips form a smirk as he continued to kiss my skin. Across my shoulder, back up to the corner of my chin.

Moaning and writhing were the most embarassing things I could have thought to do at that moment, yet I did just that. I wouldn't feel the embarassment creep up until later.

Without warning, an image of my father's pained face as he'd been dragged away planted itself in my mind, even as something hard brushed my thigh. I pushed up with my legs. "Stop! Please!" I pleaded Axel.

He looked down at me in surprise. "Stop? Why?" Then leaned back down with fire in his eyes.

Now I took action. My knee came up, hitting not my intended target, but Axel's stomach, making him roll over.

Finally off of me.

I jumped up onto my feet, wobbling, then rushing into the long hall. "Roxas. Stop. I won't kiss you again."

I backed up from the red-head.I must have looked like a cornered rabbit to Axel. He was leaning agaist the wall, still out of breath from my knee-to-stomach attack.

After a moment or two of silence, I told Axel, "Then show me around here." I thought that one sentence over for a moment, then added, "With Vivi along."

Axel scowled at this. My eyes met his. The fire there was gone, or hidden. What was happening?!

"No Vivi. He's one of the worst gossipers you could ever find. I want to bring..." He became silent as he thought. "Fuujin. My maid; she escorted you to dinner last night." Axel slowly walked foreward till I was backed against a wall. "A-Axel..."

"Just chill, Roxy." I watched nervously as Axel came so close that our noses were practically touching. His arms came up and formed a barricade on either side of me. "A-Axel... s-stop. Now, Axel."

But, Axel ignored me and, instead of backing away, He came even closer. Now our chests were touching. I swear, I was about to fall over from fear.

He looked strait in my eyes, and kissed my forehead. "Did you get dried off all the way earlier, because you might be coming down with something, Rox." He grinned at my I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-burn-the-body look. My face was about as red as his hair when Fuujin got there.

"Walk."

Axel rolled his eyes at Fuujin's one-worded command. Apparantly, she couldn't be bothered to be even slightly respectful to anyone. Even if that person was her employer.

The castle was even bigger on the inside than it seemed on the outside. possibly the biggest room was the ballroom, only rivaled by the front hall.

And then there were the grounds of the castle. Beyond the garden, easily as big as the ballroom, lay fields. The fields were like the ones outside the village.

Unlike the villages fields, these were littered with blooming flowers of all kinds.

High stone walls encompassed the grounds; well kept from the inside, but no doubt falling apart from the other side.

When the 'tour' was over, Fuujin accompanied Axel to escort me to my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, to tired both in body and mind to do any more.

-----------

Not bad, huh? this story is actually my first ever bagan yaoi! Yayz!

Anywayz, I'll try to upload the next chappie soon!

Reviews give me a pool on a hot summer day!!!! PLEASE GET ME A POOL!!! (jk, but please review!)


	3. The Past and Fun in the Pond

Chapter 3

Need

Okays, so I left this on the back of my mind for a while, and got a request from Sara Crewe to make this chappie a little more Axel-y! I'll do my best! *thumbs up and winks, like Guy from Naruto(except kawaii girl)*

Thanx for the reviews, Sara Crewe, Chrisdaae13, Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles, Futurewriter101-Leopardpath, BonnieNuit, and xxLivingPuppetxx234 ! Hope I do as good as you hoped!

~Axel's POV~

The night before had been unwasted in my mind. That beautiful blonde was just too tempting to leave alone for long, and I just can't get enough. His eyes reminded me of the pond in my garden. The one where I'd swum all those years ago...

_~flashback!!!~_

_The water was warm. Ah, Summer was the perfect time to have a birthday!_ I wish Summer never ended, _I thought to myself. It's too beautiful to not continue!_

_"Lord Axel!" I turned to see Vivi come up to the edge of the pool. "Lord Axel, Your birthday ceremony is beginning!" He panted._

_I turned back around, dove, and surfaced on the other side of the pool of water. "So? I didn't want one. You all are just following my fool parent's orders, and they died years ago. I care not for the party you've planned."_

_Vivi huffed. Laying up against the side of the rocky pool, I laughed at his defeated expression. "Very Well," I say, just to shut him up. "I'll be ready in a few moments."_

_Three hours later, I sat at the head of the Grand table, bored beyond saving. All the presents were things I was 'supposed' to be interested in, as the Lord of the castle. _

_Yeah, right. _

_Demyx noticed my unhappyness, and walked up and bowed, "My great Lord Axel, for your 20th birthday, I woud like to present you with a song!" I watched boredly while he began, but was interrupted by the butler, Luxord, bursting in the room, then collecting himself before announcing, "My Lord, an elderly peasent has come to your gate to seek refuge from the storm."_

_I blinked, then waved the announcement off. "Tell her she can get shelter down the road in the village."_

_But Luxord didn't leave. "My Lord, she says that if you grant her this kindness, that she shall give you a grand gift, befitting a God."_

_Graning in exasperation, I stalk past the incompetent man to the front door, where an old woman shivered. "Woman, please leave my castle. There is shelter down the road." I turn to leave, when I hear her crackly voice say,_

_"My young Lord, I beseech you... I've tried, but all are shut up for the storm, and will not permit me enter." The sound of her voice grated my ears, and I turned back to her, scowling._

_"Woman, I've told you already-"_

_"Surely one great like you has plenty of room, even in the Servents quarters!" She interrupted._

_I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and wished this hag gone, but still she was there when I opened my eyes._

_All at once, I lost my temper, and shoved the woman toward the grand doors, opening them and pushing her into the whipping, cold wind.  
_

_Suddenly a flash came from where she stood, and when I could see again, the hag had become a gloriously beautiful woman. Her voice was cold when she told me I'd failed her test. Her sharp blue eyes and short blonde hair announced her as the Queen of Faerie, Larxene._

_"Please, forgive me!" I cried to her, but she shook her head. "No, _Great Lord Axel_." She mocked me, "You had multiple chances, and not once did you even consider the chance of me staying and warming myself. I wouldst have promised you a long, healthy, happy life, but you refused. Now you pay for your black heart."_

_With that, she shone brighter, and I felt myself change painfully. I yelled out, but heard my servents yelling, too, and my pained voice joined theirs. _

_Finally, the pain subsided, and i found myself a hideous beast. "W-what have you done to me!" A voice not my own smooth selves' ground out in a rough, gravel like voice._

_"Now," The Faerie said to me happily, "Your outer self matches your inner self." She smirked, "The great rose in your garden, you know the one, will be a time limit for your chance to regain yourself. If you cannot love and be loved as well, then you shall remain a beast __**forever**__." then was gone in a flash, leaving me in the cold rain, as I would've done to her._

_~time goes on~_

_The years passed slowly and horribly. My hope dwindled, and, eventually, died. _

_Until the day a young boy wandered through the woods in the evening, just as the sun was setting. He was maybe seven or eight, but was beautiful none the less. His gold hair sparkled, and his blue eys belittled the Summer sky._

_I sighed as I watched him, and felt the change come about me. It was just passed that I'd realized I turned normal at night, when normally asleep._

_He truly looked so young and innocent as he peered up at my great home. I hid as his gaze swept over the window. _

_"Is a princess up there?" He called. He'd seen me a bit. "Call down please!"_

_I chuckled at his sillyness. It had been so long since I'd laughed, that it surprised me. _

_I held onto that memory for many years to come._

_~more time~_

_That memory was one of my dreams many times, and often, I wondered if that day itself was a dream._

_It proved true eventually, when a man appeared, shouted when he saw my castle and myself in it's tower, and raced away. I ordered my coach capture him and bring him back._

_Only to see the coach followed back by a youth on a black horse. That little prince dreamer. I made a deal, and, surprisingly, he took it to save his father._

Now I sit with him in my garden, by that horrible, great rose.

~present~

"So, Roxas, what do you think of my home?" I ask, watching the younger man out of the corner of my eye.

He looks around yet again. "It's amazing, Axel!" He chimes with his soft voice. "I doubt there's a place on earth as beautiful as this. How can you live here and not be in awe every moment?" he turned to look at me, those bright eyes still putting the sky to shame.

I shrug, looking away again. "I don't know. Used to it I guess."

He pulls on a pouty face, and I cna't help but chuckle.

"Tell you what? We'll go for a swim later today." I turned to him.

His eyes flew wide, and the cutest blush came over his cheeks. "B-but...! I..!"

I laugh and stand up. "We have shorts to wear, silly. No need to be skinny-dipping."

Roxas laughed nervously. My 'evil' self's mind was going beyond what I'd say next. All the way to stripping down with that hot blonde at the pond, and him not knowing it. I grinned.

I turned and lay him on my lap happily, and looked down at his blushing face. Chuckling, I closed my eyes again.

A few minutes later, Roxas was squirming. "Ah... Roxy? Would you mind not doing that. Not that it doesn't feel good, but now I'm too tired." He was blushing even heavier this time.

"Axel! Don't call me Roxy! That's not my name!!!" He cried, red tinged all over.

I laughed out loud at this. This little uke was too much!

The sun set then, and I rested my head against Roxas' forehead. "Well," I began, "Let's go."

He perked up a bit. "Dinner already? I'm still full from all that lunch!"

"Well, if you hadn't been trying to eat more than me, you wouldn't be full yet!" I widened my eyes innocently.

I held back another laugh when the blonde glared. "If you hadn't goaded me to it, I wouldn't have!"

We continued to argue as we walked, him blindly following, as innocent as he is. The pool was in a shady section of the garden, and larger than a single room. Plenty of room for two.

I walked up to the water, turned to Roxas, locked my gaze to his, and slowly pulled my shirt off. I heard Roxas catch his breath and grinned.

I dropped the shirt next to my feet and walked over to Roxas. The look on his face said 'I knew this was a bad idea!'.

I held his gaze again as I helped him lift his own shirt off. His face was red when I turned back to him after throwing his shirt to where mine was.

He seemed to find his voice after a moment of staring at my chest. So I had a few abs. So what? Apparently this was a good thing for him. "Wh-what about those, uh," he cleared his throught, "shorts?"

I nodded in the direction of the shorts on the bench near the pond, neatly folded up and ready to wear.

He sprinted to them as if they were his only lifeline. I chuckled darkly.

Grabbing a pair from the boy, I put them on. After taking off my pants before the poor boy, of course.

Of course, he wouldn't watch the show. He turned around with a red face and did the same. When he pulled them up, I leaned against his back enough to freeze him. "You know," I whispered, making him shiver, "We don't _have_ to wear the shorts..."

Roxas turned abruptly, placing his hands on my chest. I blinked, surprised. He leaned up to my ears, whispering back, "I'm not stupid!" And pushed me into the water roughly.

I came up spluttering, and dragged his laughing ass in with me by his ankle.

We splashed each other, during which I couldn't help but notice how his hair curled when wet, and his eyes crinkled in the corners when he laughed.

I came up behind him after he dove, and pulled him against my chest. "Little Roxy, pretty little bird, caught in my cage!" I said huskily. The sight of him wet made me hot inside.

"Axel! That's not my name!" He cried, blushing heavily. I knew he could feel me. It only made me hotter. I did it without thinking. I couldn't help the temptation.

I seared his neck with my lips, running my hands down his soft sides.

"Ah! A-Axel! Don-! Stop!" I bit a bit, then licked the sensative spot.

I felt the shiver pass through Roxas' spine, and heard his moan. God, this was too much!

I moved my hips behind Roxy, and felt him stiffen at the sensation. "Mmmm... Roxy... You're too much for me..." I hissed in his ear as I ran a hand down his front, slowly stopping at his pants line.

"Let me do it, Roxy... I'll make you feel good." I nibbled his ears enticingly. Roxas moaned again, obviously struggling to not feel what I was offering.

"Roxay, Roxy, Roxy..." I whispered. "You know you want it..." He shivered again.

I began to toy with his want, pulling away slowly, lifting my hands away from the boy. "N-no! I-I like..."

"Hmm? You like it?" He blushed more, but nodded. He groaned when I slid my hands back around him, pulling him closer than before.

I sucked on his neck for a few moments, ensuring a hickey would be there. I licked up the side of his face sensually. "Do you want me to continue? Make you feel so good?"

I felt him nod slightly, and my hand dove under the fabric of those shorts, coming to his arousal quickly. One finger slid up him, begetting another moan.

"Roxy~... You're hard... like me..." I whisper.

His head falls against my shoulder in surrender as I pleasure him more. Ah, this little Uke...

I rub myself against him, and almost lose myself with the sweet friction. The cold water didn't help, only made goosebumps come up from our skin.

I feel just when he's about to release, the pull back a bit. Roxas blinks, then turns his head to me. "P-please, Axel! It hurts now!"

"Make me hurt like you are Roxy." I whisper. He blushes, but turns to me and runs a hand down my chest, across my abs, and to my waist band. "I don't know how..." He begins, bt I cut him off.

"Just do what you want to with it." He nods a bit, and I watch as that soft, innocent hand dips under my shorts, and caresses my arousal. I groan, and he starts to pull back. "No," I say, grabbing his hand back to my hard self, "It's good. A good sound... Nnng!" I grunt when he felt up my length.

I'm already hard and hurting! What this boy can do to me!

"Nnng! Roxy... Come he-."

Vivi runs out of nowhere, causing Roxas to pull away. I glare at the serving lad, but listen. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Axel, b-but... It's Demyx! He fell off the stairs while the change happened, and we need your help!"

Roxas' eyes widened, and I vaulted out of the pool of water, snatching my and his clothes as I went. "Roxas, come with me!" I called behind me as I ran toward the house.

I raced to the grand staircase, where a crowd of my servants gathered, and Demyx lay sprawled in the middle, not moving. I turned to those around me and barked out, "Who saw any of this?!"

Three stepped foreward. Luxord, Saix (the dog keeper) and Zexion (the bookkeeper). I looked over each of them. I snapped a ginger, yelling, take Demyx to a guest room, and try to be gentle. He's alive, but it was close."

I heard rushing around me as some went to do as I ordered. "Luxord! Where were you when you saw Demyx fall? Exact place, please."

He walked quickly to the point where he supposedly stood, at the bottom of the staircase.

I nodded, and orderd him stay there.

"Now you, Zexion." He did. He was within the opposite edge of the staircase, just at the entrance from the library.

I turned a glittering gaze to Saix. "You."

Saix was at the top of the staircase, by the banaster. "And did you see anyone push Demyx?" I asked Luxord.

Luxord shook his head negative. Zexion as well. "And you?" Saix hessitated, then nodded.

"Well?" I ground out. Saix gulped, but said quietly, "My lord, h-he had s-silver hair. Only one in this castle does, and tis Xemnas, the valet."

I yelled to the others there, "Go! Fetch Xemnas, and bring him here! Search everywhere!" I caught sight of an uncomfertable Roxas out of the corner of my eye.

I walk over to him slowly. "Are you alright, Roxas?" I ask.

"Axel... I'm cold and wet, and half naked in front of your staff. Does that sound alright?" He snaps back.

I blink, then realize his point. I walk up the stairs with him to his room. Go. get dry, and go to bed. You'll be safe here. I'll have a guard at your door tonight, incase Xemnas is still on the loose."

He pulls me into the room with me. "You neeed to dry off, too!" He tossed a towel on my head before I could say anything.

_Might as well... _I thought.

I sat on his bed After I'd dried off and he did as well. "Axel, could you stay with me tonight? Please?" I groan at the thought. A whole night of Roxas-flavored temptation?!

But the pleading look he gave me made me stop. "Ugh. Fine. I'll stay with you tonight."

--------------

Woot! Longest chappie yet!

So, yeah. Did i get what you wanted in there, Sara Crewe? I hope so! Oh, and the Yaoi scene was just for you guys, as a bonus for reviewing!!

Reviews are Icing on mah Birthday Cake! (And That's soon!) I LOVE CAKE!!!!! LOL


	4. Escape Fate

You know what? I'm without internet and typing this and can't remember if I was writing in third person omniscient or- wasn't it first person? Whatever. this one I'm writing in third O. Sorry if this confuses anyone! -I'm confuzzled myself!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and kept track of me! I appreciate all of you and apologize (spl?) for being on hiatus for this story for so long. I've been wrapped up in my labyrinth story.  
-

Axel escorted Roxas to his room soon after everything was settled, placing Luxord as a sentry outside the door. (probably not the best idea since his recent drinking problems...)

"I'm getting into the bath- that is, just so you know, Roxas. Incase you need me... or something." Axel scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Roxas blushed when he heard the water start, imaging the goings on in the small tiled room. Shaking his head, he changed quickly into some loose pants and a light shirt to sleep in.

When Axel returned to the room, Roxas was laying on his bed with some candles lit, reading a book he'd read over and again.

Axel leaned against the door jamb, content watching the little blond get lost in the world in the pages.

Roxas looked up, sensing someone watching him, and jumped when his gaze collided with the brightly lit green ones of the red-head's.

Axel chuckled at the boy's startle, and walked over to the bed leaning over the boy with a sly grin on his face.

Blinking, Roxas pulled his head farther back into his pillow, confused and a bit frightened. A flash of that evenings happenings brought a blush to the blond's face, making him pull his book up to cover it, causing the older male's grin to broaden to full blown wolfishness.

Leaning down, the red-head whispered in Roxas' ears, "Now, what could bring such a beautiful blush to your cheeks, Roxas? Dare I hope it has something to do with this...?" Roxas felt a brush of long fingers travel down his stomach down to the one aching point in his body, surprising a groan out of the boy.

"Yes," Axel pulled away to close in on the blond's face, "I think it is." He chuckled then closed his lips over Roxas' at the same time his hand came over the boy, making his eyes roll back and his back arch into that big hand.

That was all it took for Axel's strained control to break, and he was all over Roxas, hands pulling at clothing, squeezing certain parts and generally making them both more hot and bothered.

When the red head began to pull the boys pants off, Roxas squeaked and pulled away. Axel followed, though, until the blond put a single foot on his chest forcefully.

Struggling to breathe, the blond gulped and, seeing the impatient and burning gaze of the older man, straightened up. "Axel... How can you be thinking of... of this when one of your people- poor Demyx!- is injured and a madman is on the loose? It's- now let go of my foot!- It's improper... and... and wrong for you to be so... disregarding of him- of your wonderful, caring staff like that! It's- It's childish Axel!"

Axel pulled away at that, looking stung. Were those not the same words used to describe him by his very own father so many years ago? No! No, he musn't think of that man as being like Roxas!

He was right, Axel thought sadly as he sat away from the blond, The only thing he had thought of until that moment where his memories rose was how he'd like to show Roxas how 'improper' improper could be. I am childish, he thought, I'm spoiled and was acting just like the animal I am during the day.

Roxas watched the man struggle with himself, and felt sorry for comparing the strong man to a child.

"...Axel? " When the man, who was lost in thought, didn't answer, he continued. "Axel, I'm sorry. It's just... I'm so worried about what's going to come... and poor Demyx, he must be-"

Axel rounded on the boy like lightning, "Poor Demyx! Poor Demyx? Well if you're so intent on poor Demyx, I suppose I should leave you to ponder your poor, poor man then! Adeiu, Monsiour Strife!"

With that, Axel left before Roxas could get a word out.

Roxas, angered, yelled down the hall through the still open door, "That's what I meant by CHILDISH, you MORON!" And slammed the door before slumping against it.

When Roxas felt a tear run down his cheek, he jumped up muttering, "I refuse to cry over such a selfish... such a selfish, immature, high-and-mighty...!Ohhh! That lusty moron!" And grabbed his cloak, lit a lantern kept in his room and blew out the candles before sneaking past the drunken, sleeping guard and away into the night.

Axel stomped down the long flight of stairs, intent on slamming anything and anyone in his way out of it.

Why don't you just scare the poor boy away, Idiot? His concious popped in.

Growling, Axel ignored it, until it went too far and began railing him about conforming to the boy's view of him.

"Ugh... Shut Up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, you stupid two-bit bugger!" He pulled his hair, as if he could pull out the inner voice.

He rounded the corner and threw open the door to his room before slamming it closed behind him. He had wanted the night- no that whole day!- to be perfect, and had ended up anything but! He had hoped to releive the poor boy when he knew he must be aching from earlier, but had been thwarted by his angelic little blond!

...Indeed angelic, He couldn't help but think, with those soft pink lips gasping for air in a perfect 'o' as he arched under the older man's hands, hair glistening gilded gold in the burning candlelight.

A shadow running across the lawn in the cloudy moonlight outside caught his attention. It was too short to be Xemnas, and at that moment, the hood fell, revealing familiar silvery-gold spiked hair.

"No!" Axel gasped, turning and tearing out of the room.

Sneaking through the rose garden, Roxas watched Marluxia leave after tending the great red rose in the very center. Why that rose above all others, he wondered, then shook his head.

I'm getting out, and they'll never know enough to stop me, he thought, but felt a twinge of guilt for not being able to say goodbye to those friends he'd made.

He treaded lightly in the shadows the roses provided, going around to the hole in the fence that had been there during the tour of the grounds. It was gone this time, and he cursed his bad luck.

"Damn!" He swore softly, and began crossing to another spot before hearing the raising noise coming from the castle. The door to the garden opened and the tall thin figure of the lord of the castle rushed out and began searching frantically.

Rustling from the nearby bush caught Roxas' attention, and then he realized he was out in the grouds, no one knowing where he was, and there was a madman on the loose, possibly on those very grounds.

His feet moved out of their own volition, taking him halfway to where the red head had been before he shouted as he was grabbed from the side, muscular arms pinning his own to his sides.

"Got you, little rabbit!" Xemnas sneered. "I've had a hell of a time trying to get your little self out into my reach, and here you are, out of your design!" He laughed out loud, before stopping abruptly.

"Put him down, Xemnas. Before I spill your blood into the grass at your feet." A deep voice growled menacingly.

Hands left him immediatly, only for Roxas to fall into a thinner, more familiar set. He looked up at Axel's intent face, then turned his attention to his savior. Saix stood behind the taller man, holding a wicked looking dagger against the silver haired man's neck.

His eyes assesed the boy's condition methodically before becoming colder as he answered Xemnas' gasp of "Saix!"

"Yes, Saix. Who else, you fool. I played you all along as you plotted against our lord- My lord, he has been hoping to dispose of you and take over, thinking the curse would let up at your death, and the others would be grateful and allow him lordship." He turned his attention again to the frozen man, "You just didn't expect me to be against you, did you? You know as well as I the only- Only!- way it can be broken!"

The silver haired man took that moment to break out of the bluenette's grasp and grab the wrists of him, making him drop the dagger.

"How could you!" he shouted, "I thought you loved me! I thought you loved me like I love you, you bastard!' And kissed the shorter man before their audience.

Axel stiffened at the obviously unknown factor before turning Roxas away from the violent pair as Xemnas was dragged off of Saix to be placed in the dungeon for later consideration.

Saix trembled slightly, but turned away when Xemnas looked back at him, pleads of mercy and love falling from his tongue.

Axel, still holding Roxas, approached the man, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Saix looked up at him as Axel told him, "I won't have him killed, my friend. I hope only that he can be cured as genlty as possible of his madness."

The bluenette nodded before turning away and walking back inside the castle, leaving Roxas with the red head.

"Wh... what does he mean, curse? Surely the entire castle is not cursed by some horrid deed?" Roxas watched the older man's face as Axel refused to look him in the eyes. He saw a glimmer of guit there.

"No horrid deed, but one of stupidity... and childishness." The last part was said so quietly, Roxas barely heard it.

Axel, out of the corner of his eyes, saw the boys' widen, then fill with , he finally looked at him fully.

"Do not sympathize for me, boy!" He waved a hand wildly, "I'm just a fool who must find- I was a child! A foolish, spoiled child!"

He sat abruptly, one hand on his face. "Do not feel for a fool and a cruel... child I have always been. Will always be."

Shaking his head, Roxas knelt beside the poor man. He placed a gentile hand on his shoulder. "Yes a fool, perhaps, but a fool with a kind, forgiving heart. An honorable fool, with a dashing smile and a beautiful twinkle in his eyes when he kisses me; as no one has kissed me, you foolish man."

Axel looked up at him, a wry twist to his lips. "You speak like a bard sings about his fair lady. More fool am I for the comparison." Angel.

Irony, withheld for now, curled Roxas' lips as well, before he lifted Axel's head again and kissed him softly.

"Come, Milord," He stood and held out a kind hand to the tall red head, "We have worn away the night, a daybreak is still a while away. Let us sleep on the resident madness of the castle, eh?"

Axel took his hand and followed him indoors.  
-

Now! PROMPT FOR REVIEWS!

Okies, has anyone read or seen Beastly? The movie that came out in march 2011? By Alex Flinn? If you have, you'll know she based that, of course, on Beauty and the beast. What "I" didn't know, was that there are multiple versions of this, and in one of them, the "beast" is a monster only during the day, and his human counterpart at night! Sound familiar?

Alright, on to the prompt:

The earliest known version of a "beauty and the Beast" tale is the Greek tale of Cupid and Phsyche (Sy-key), but the one most familiar to people is the one written by a woman named Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont (Heck of a name, eh?), which was adapted from an earlier french, long named woman I refuse to type. For my fingers' sake, you understand. In that version, the fairy, or witch(your preference), plays a constant role in the story, actively. (should I do something like that, I wonder?)

Alright so, although the "Beauty" of the tale is supposed to be loved by all, in many versions, she is traded by her father for his life (only in one or two does she choose this fate herself). So I can't help but wonder if maybe there is more to beauty? Maybe something that makes her father want to give her up, instead of sparing her her "horrible" fate?

So that's my prompt! Kind of stupid, but you can't help but wonder, right?

NO I DON'T not LIKE BEAUTY. SHE IS MY FAVORITE FIC. CHARECTOR. NO FLAMES, PLEASE.

Thanks to everyone reading this. I'll -attempt- to update soon! 


End file.
